


The Most Unsettling Snap

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare (sort of), Breeding (mentioned), Carmilla Is Her Own Warning, Cock & Ball Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Misandry, Non-Consensual Touching, Sadism, Torture, Vampire Bites, Whump, monster fucking (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: Sometime after the events of season 3, Carmilla feels Lenore has made Hector too comfortable to the point of spoiling him. His behavior had gotten out of line, and if Lenore wasn't going to properly discipline him, Carmilla would take things into her own hands.Inspired by the comment section of chapter 11 of Canis Minor.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania), Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	The Most Unsettling Snap

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not normally put disclaimers on my smut since I think it’s fairly obvious that the acts described in my smut fics can be safely enjoyed by informed, consenting adults, or (in the case of comedy smut) that the fics were never meant or intended to be taken seriously from the beginning. However, with this fic in particular, I feel the need to state: **DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. IT WILL RESULT IN A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL, SURGERY, AND A LENGTHY RECOVERY.** And you might not even be able to stay with your partner/your partner might not be able to stay with you in the hospital now because of covid. **DO NOT DO THIS.**
> 
> And a big thank you to my partner, who proof read this for me even though it made him extremely uncomfortable for obvious reasons. And thank you to the comment section of Canis Minor, which gave me the horrible idea to write this.

That latest council meeting was the final straw. Carmilla had grown concerned that Lenore was beginning to lose it in spite of her young age and gender. It wasn’t entirely dissimilar from how Dracula had been driven mad at the hands of a pet. Lenore seemed to be getting far too attached to the point of spoiling him rotten. Hell, it even seemed that Morana and Striga of all people had begun to value the little fuckwit’s opinions too much. If this went on any longer, before they knew it this human male could end up calling the shots. Even worse if Lenore grew so attached to the point of turning him. Carmilla knew it was unlikely that her sister could get so bewitched by some filthy animal, but it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. Someone had to put everyone back in their place and remind them who was really the one in charge around here.

Carmilla’s heels clicked as she walked into the forge. Hector flinched for a moment. But quickly gave her a nod and resumed work on the night creature he was forging. He’d gotten too comfortable. His heart rate and breathing hadn’t quickened. He wasn’t as afraid of her as he once had been. He felt too safe hiding behind Lenore. That needed to change. 

She stared at Hector as the creature came to life, waiting for him to properly acknowledge her. A short while passed before he finally spoke. 

“Can I help you?” he asked with disdain as he motioned for his other night creatures to unload another body onto the table. “I’m building your army. What else do you want?” 

Carmilla laughed. The balls the silly little human had grown. He really thought he could get away with talking to her like that. 

Hector suspected Carmilla was here to taunt him or do something else to jab at him without really hurting him. Something petty and ridiculous. Lenore had been true to her word about making sure he was safe. He even felt less alone than he’d ever felt in his life because of the companionship she offered and all of the affection she showered on him. He had gotten comfortable because of her. Maybe a little _too_ comfortable. 

“Help me? You have the wrong idea, Hector.” she took two steps towards him, “I’m here to help _you_. You’ve forgotten your place and you need to be reminded of it.” 

Hector scoffed. “Forgotten _my_ place? I’m the entire reason your scheme is going to work!” 

That was enough of that. Carmilla snapped her fingers. “Restrain him.” she addressed a pair of night creatures, then pointed to Hector. 

Hector’s eyes grew wide, and before he could attempt to run or look to any of his night creatures for help, two of them, bound by the spell on his ring, were holding his arms behind his back and his ankles shoulder width apart. “What the hell are you doing?” he called out in fear as he struggled in vain against his own night creatures. 

“Putting you back in your fucking place.” she said calmly before she punched Hector in the face a few times. 

“You fucking bitch! Lenore will-” 

Carmilla interrupted Hector with another punch to the face. She stopped briefly to lick the blood that had gotten on her fingers. “Lenore will what, Hector? This is her fault you know. If she had kept you in line I wouldn’t be here.” 

_Keep him in line? She made him a slave!_ Even if she was relatively nice to him and protected him up until now, she was clearly the one in charge in whatever unorthodox relationship they had. The realization that she really _had_ been protecting him sunk in. But he hadn’t taken her warnings about being more submissive around Carmilla seriously. It might have been easier if Carmilla wasn’t such an insufferable bitch about everything. 

Hector flinched and struggled harder, trying to pull his legs together, when he saw Carmilla’s gaze was cast. In an instant his trousers were torn down. 

Carmilla noticed bite marks near his hips and rolled her eyes in disgust. Why couldn’t Lenore feed from his neck like a normal person? Lenore didn’t have the sense to keep his equipment locked up in chastity either. She felt nauseous, assuming Lenore left him free for easier access. However, Carmilla noticed Lenore did have him wearing something more peculiar, presumably in place of a cage. A cute lacy blue ribbon was tied into a little bow around his parts. Carmilla started laughing again, “Oh my god, is that little decoration she’s having you wear enchanted?” 

“Fuck off!” Hector spat back at her, red in the face. Of course all Carmilla could think of was to laugh at it. He thought it was weird and humiliating at first when Lenore first suggested it. But over time it made him feel… special, almost cherished even. Lenore said it made her feel like she got to unwrap a present every time she made love to him. No one had ever thought of him that way before.. And now Carmilla had called another one of his night creatures over to untie it. 

Feeling it removed was more of a violation than anything he could imagine would follow. 

He felt his whole body tense up. What was Carmilla planning on doing to him? She was disgusted with him… so she couldn’t be after him in that way… but what if she was? The thought made his stomach turn. What if the ring activated because the spell read it as him betraying his oath of loyalty to Lenore? Even if he was forced to against his will? What if _that_ was what Carmilla was after? If he wouldn’t attack her outright she’d _make_ him betray Lenore. “Please stop!” he pleaded. 

Carmilla ignored Hector. The night creature was ordered to make him erect. They got to work with their warm tentacle-like fingers, wrapping them around his limp shaft and jerking at a steady pace. Hector wanted to vomit. He felt himself begin to grow hard, and shuddered in horror. He could try and fight this mentally all he wanted, but it couldn’t override what was being done to him physically. All he could do was beg for mercy. 

He started trembling, “Please no!” he begged, “I won’t betray her! I’m sorry-” 

“Idiot!” Carmilla said as her foot jolted up and kicked him between the legs, turning his begging into screams as shockwaves of pain flooded through him. “What the hell is it with men assuming everyone wants to fuck them!?” she said as she dug her heel into them. 

Carmilla was only doing this because Lenore had let herself become too distracted. She needed a break. She needed to take some time to clear her head, regain her senses, remember who brought the damn pet home in the first place. But there was no way Lenore would do that while her pet was fully functional. She delivered a few more swift kicks between his legs. The night creature continued to stimulate him. Hector’s screams brought a cruel smile to her face. 

When Hector was fully erect Carmilla sent the night creatures away and completely invaded any personal space he had left. He had no idea what she was after. He looked to his night creatures, begging for help with his eyes, only to see all of them had turned away or covered their eyes. Even they couldn’t bear to watch what was happening. No one was here for him now. 

He yelped as Carmilla tightly gripped his member and pressed herself against him. He groaned in agony as she sunk her fangs into his neck and fed on him. And then something that he never could have imagined happened. 

Carmilla tightened and shifted her grip in just the right way to produce the most unsettling snap Hector had ever heard in his life. Then she dropped him like he was nothing and walked away, licking her lips. 

Hector fell to the floor. His erection was gone and excruciating pain had taken its place. He couldn’t look. He was too afraid to look. He looked anyway. It was bent. 

A few night creatures approached him, wanting to help him in any way they could now. Though realistically there wasn’t much they could do, even if Carmilla wasn’t here anymore.

Hector was in too much shock to worry about how Lenore would react. All that mattered was that she was the only person that could help him now. “Get Lenore,” he told the night creatures, still trembling from the shock of it all. 

* * *

Hector was still on the floor when Lenore arrived. She had no idea what this was all about but assumed it was bad based on how terrified the night creatures seemed when they approached her. 

“Hector?” she gently inquired. 

“Help… please…” he murmured, still on the floor, unmoving and terrified. 

Lenore walked over and looked down. His pants were down to his ankles. Still jittery from the shock he was in he managed to extend a trembling hand out from between his legs and grip the hem of her skirt. She crouched down and held the hand that was holding onto her skirt begging for comfort. She brushed the hair out of his face to find it swollen and wet with tears. One hand of his still covered his lower region. “What happened?” Lenore had suspicions but she needed Hector to confirm them. 

“Carmilla…” was all he said. 

“Can I take a look?” she gently prodded. 

Hector said nothing and looked away. He lifted his hand up, revealing the damage. It was swollen, a deep shade of purple, and bent. All things it shouldn’t be. Then she noticed the blue ribbon on the floor next to him. She exhaled for a moment, to suppress her rage. She’d deal with that later. Right now her priority was Hector. 

“You’re going to be alright.” She said calmly and kissed his forehead. “Vampires have the medical technology to fix this.” Lenore wanted to believe her own words but even she was unsure if a human could recover from this. Hector may have not given up on himself after being beaten down a dozen different ways but he’d never been beaten down like this. 

Carmilla’s own boys needed medical treatment for the same affliction often enough, even with their vampire healing. It was one of Carmilla’s standard forms of punishment if they dared to step out of line. She’d snap their dicks, then punish them further for being able to use them to her liking while they recovered. Lenore got the message. This was done to Hector because Carmilla was unhappy with her pet’s behavior and how she managed him.

“Can you get up?” 

“I don’t know..”

“Alright, we’ll carry you.” She called a night creature over to help her carry Hector. He was by no means too heavy for Lenore to carry, but height would have made it difficult for her to carry him carefully on her own. Hector groaned in pain as he was lifted up, but he wouldn’t let go of Lenore. 

She held his hand when he was put under for surgical treatment, and was there to greet him when he woke up afterwards. She promised she’d get him a little bit of time off and that he’d be alright. But she knew this would be a difficult recovery process. Physically it would take a month before they’d know if he’d regain functionality, mentally, there was no telling. He was particularly unhappy about the catheter. 

* * *

Hector was absent at the next council meeting.

“No Hector today?” Striga asked Lenore, “There was something I wanted to ask him.” 

“There was an injury.” Lenore said calmly, “You can ask Carmilla about that.” 

Carmilla laughed to herself, “I think he’s learned his lesson. Besides, it isn’t so bad. His limbs and internal organs are fine. He should still be able to forge without issue.” 

Mornana and Striga immediately focused their attention on the two of them. It was clear that something was brewing. 

“About that… I put in a lot of work to keep his morale high to optimize his productivity, much of which has been undone, so thank you, Carmilla, for taking matters into your own hands instead of giving me a heads up about it first.... He was supposed to feel safe!” 

“The little fuckwit felt too safe for his own good. You’ve become too preoccupied with him and spoiled him. Otherwise you’d have him better controlled.” 

“About that,” Lenore exhaled, “I wasn’t going to say anything, since I intended for this to be a surprise, but I thought it might be convenient to have a dhampir in our ranks. I wondered if a dhampir might be able to inherit forging abilities from a human parent, as none of our kind are capable. Simply put, I intended to breed him for the benefit of us all. Now I don’t know if it will be possible. I do not know if he will recover, and if he does, it will certainly take much longer than it normally does for your boys.” 

Carmilla was about to respond to Lenore’s absolutely insane line of thought, but Morana had something to say first, “Although I find the details of making one repulsive, a dhampir would be useful.” 

“I agree,” Striga added, “it would be beneficial to have one commanding our troops during daylight hours. It’s not a bad scheme.” 

“She’d be brilliant too. Imagine the potential a daughter raised by the four of us would have.” 

“But what if it’s a boy?” 

“I’ve looked into that,” Lenore chimed back in, “very unlikely given our vaginal ph levels are hostile to Y chromosome sperm.” 

“I do not need to know this.” Morana cut her off, “Did I need to know these details?” 

“Again, this is all besides the point now because I don’t know if Hector’s capable anymore!”

“You should have said something.” Carmilla dryly responded, “Or kept him on a shorter leash.” 

“You could have told me that directly.” 

“Sisters,” Striga acted as the peacemaker now. “There’s no use in arguing about this now. Wait to see if he recovers. If he doesn’t, we’ll try to find you a replacement.” 

Lenore scrunched her face up, “I liked this one!” 

“There it is!” Carmila exclaimed, “You’ve gotten attached to him. What’s next, an insane plan to exterminate our food supply?” 

“ _AGGGGGGH!”_ Lenore groaned in frustration as she placed her head down on the table. "No!"

"It does seem like beating him wasn't the best idea." Morana added. 

Carmilla smiled wickedly, "It's alright Lenore. You can borrow Ethan or Peter while Hector's recovering. Take the time to regain your senses." 

Lenore lifted her head and scoffed, "They're entierly broken in and have no minds or will of their own!" 

"Why, yes, they are. Thank you." Carmilla answered smugly, taking Lenore's remark as a complement.

"That isn't any fun at all!" 

"Enough." Striga said, "We have more important matters to discuss."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was just gonna have Carmilla stomp on his balls really hard, but I did research and found out balls can actually take a lot of abuse without being significantly damaged, or hindering the ability to get an erection. And I figured Carmilla would want him out of commission for a longer period of time, so snapping his dick and making him deal with a month of recovery seemed like a more realistic option, even though it was much more cruel than I ever intended. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
